Watashi no Oujisama
by Hanshakou
Summary: El es un principe harto de las princesas,ella una sirvienta de una princesa. Un compromiso arreglado, un amor equivocado, un amor unilateral. ¿Cual sera el resultado de seguir tus propios sentimientos? InoxKibaxHinata
1. I

Bueno! he aqui otro fic Kibahina!

Este era..el segundo capitulo de otro fic jojo pero lo he transformado a otro XD

Esepro que les guste!!

Comenten!!

**

* * *

**

Watashi no Ouji

**I**

El sol brillaba, las aves pasaban volando por su ventana, el hermoso jardín estaba lleno de flores, todo era perfecto…pero porque entonces se sentía tan…atrapado?

Suspiró, por una vez en su vida quisiera tener la vida de un chico normal.

Hacer esas cosas que hacían los chicos de su edad….aunque no tenia ni idea de que era lo que hacían.

-Kiba

Kiba aparto su mirada de la ventana y volteo

-Hana

-de nuevo pensando esas cosas?

Kiba bajo la mirada

-lo siento…

Hana negó con la cabeza

-no te preocupes, yo también pienso en eso a veces

-en serio?

Hana asintió

-He visto lo que hacen las chicas de mi edad

Kiba la miro

-y que hacen?

-parece ser divertido, van juntas a comprar, rien y hacen bromas..

-salen con alguien

Hana lo miró

-que?

-ah…-bajo la mirada- nada

Hana sonrio

-salen con alguien eh? Y que tu no sales con chicas?

-Hana, ellas son princesas vanidosas que solo piensan en ellas, que no las abraces porque se les arruga el vestido, que no las toques porque se les va el maquillaje, eso no son chicas, son prototipos de vanidad

Hana se rio

-ay, Kiba, oirte hablar de esa forma de alguna futura esposa

Kiba suspiro

-eso es lo que me pone de mal humor

-tu compromiso arreglado?

-si, con alguno de esos prototipos, uno no puede ser feliz con eso

-vamos Kiba, debe haber alguna princesa que no sea asi

-cuando la halla encontrado ya estare encadenado a una de esas

-bueno, siendo tan negativo, ni siquiera un prototipo conseguiras-caminó a la puerta- Mi madre quiere verte, parece que ha vuelto a encontrar a otra chica

Kiba suspiro

-hai….

-y no menciones eso del prototipo frente a ella, te hara un discurso de las razones de todo esto

-uh, de acuerdo

Hana salio, Kiba vovlio a mirar a la ventana

Que chiste tenia ser un príncipe si no te dejaban hacer absolutamente nada, siempre te dicen que hacer, tienes que ser de una forma especifica, no puedes dar tu verdadera opinión sobre las cosas y no puedes divertirte

Pero el era el heredero del reino, y no podía negarse a nada de eso, su madre tenia puestas sus esperanzas en el, y justo ahora quería conseguirle esposa

-_no tengo ni siquiera 20 años, como rayos me voy a casar?_

Salio de la habitación y se dirigió al gran salón

-_ninguna princesa puede ser como una de esas chicas normales, todas son iguales, me pregunto quien será el suplicio de hoy_

Entro al salón, ahí estaba su madre junto a una chica

-querias verme madre?

-Kiba, ella es la princesa de la que te habia hablado

Kiba la miro

-_aunque tal ves si que podría ser diferente…_

-encantada de conocerle Kiba-san

-ah, lo siento, el placer es mio

-Kiba, tal ves podrías enseñarle el castillo

-claro madre-se dirigió a la chica-hime-san

-con gusto

Ambos salieron del salón

-_vamos, Hana puede tener razón…hagamos un análisis rápido_

Miro a la chica, no se veía de las que fueran muy…divertidas

-_cabello largo, piel clara al igual que los ojos, vestidos bastante mas caros que las demás, aire de superioridad…tiene todo para ser una supervanidosa_

_-_pasa algo?

-eh? No, nada…uhm…

-Ino, mi nombre es Ino y ah!!

-que pasa?

Ino miro su vestido

-lo he ensuciado! Mi mejor vestido!

-_tuve toda la razón…se le ve en la cara, como puede ponerse tan histérica_

Kiba suspiro, sabia que para una princesa como esas un vestido manchado dignificaba guerra mundial

-Mi hermana debe tener algunos vestidos para prestarle, si usted gusta

-oh, claro que si! No puedo andar sucia por ahí!

-sigame

Kiba la llevo a la habitación de Hana, que se ofreció a ayudarlos con gusto, Ino entro a la habitación, Hana miro a Kiba

-no creo que quieras esperar

-¿? Porque?

-princesa heredera, vestido nuevo, incluye nuevo maquillaje y pendientes, por no hablar de que querra-

-he entendido, tienes razón, esperare en el jardín

-bien, tienes mucho tiempo asi que no te apures

-hai

Hana cerro la puerta, Kiba se dirigió al jardín

-_Hana es la única que conozco que no es como todas las demás princesas…aunque eso es porque ella no es la heredera y entonces no le toma importancia a esas cosas…mooo, como me gustaría encontrar a una chica divertida, no escandalosa como Ino…en verdad que…quiero conocer a una chica asi…_

El aroma de las flores lo tranquilizo

Siguio caminando por los senderos relfexionando acerca de su compromiso

Se detuvo

-_eso fue…_

Risas…

* * *

El primer capitulo!

lo deje medio...cortante jaja pero si lo dejaba entero como lo habia escrito habria sido demasiado largo

Bueno! esto no es tipo cenicienta, pero al mismo tiempo si lo es, es un revoltijo XD

Reviewen y subo mas capitulos!!


	2. II

WHOAAAA! nO puedo creer que haya desaparecido tanto! lo siento! D: despues de años y apenas subo el cap 2 no puede ser  
los comentarios me despertaron del letargo, prometo seguir las historias (Aunque no todas se lean :'D) eran cosas que escribia a los 15 años...ya son 2 años de eso D: entonces pierdo un poco el hilo pero dare lo mejor! ojala sigan leyendo! eso haria feliz a esta loca intento de escritora ^^

* * *

**Watashi no Oujisama**

**II**

Eran pequeñas risas…y muy lindas

Miro alrededor

-_donde?_

Volteaba a todas partes, quien estaba en el jardín? No muchos sabían como llegar

Siguio esas risas, no estaba muy lejos, se asomo detrás de un árbol, ahí estaba

La chica giraba rodeada de todas esas flores, con los brazos extendidos, su cabello largo jugaba con las corrientes de aire, sus ojos cerrados y esa piel aperlada…

Era como una visión, solo se quedo ahí mirando con los ojos muy abiertos

Quiso acercarse, recargo su mano en una rama

¿Como podía existir una chica tan hermosa?

-ah!

"Splash!"

La chica se sobresalto y volteo

Kiba se tomo la cabeza, esa tonta rama se habia roto y lo habia tirado al estanque

-ite…

El enorme perro empezó a saltar junto a el, moviendo la cola

En su embobamiento, su perro habia llegado junto a el y ni cuenta se habia dado.

-mooo, Akamaru! Espera! Solo te estas empapando mas!

Kiba volteo

-ah!

La chica corria alejándose

-m-mate!

Se levanto y la siguió

-por favor! Espera!

No parecia que le fuera a hacer caso, se detuvo

-_quien…era? ¡!_

La chica pareció tropezar y ahí se quedó, corrió de nuevo hacia ella, se agacho

-estas bien?

La chica volteo sobresaltada y empezó a temblar

Sus ojos…eran tan…bellos.

Aun con aquellas lagrimas acumulándose en ellos

-o-oi, tranquila…

La chica bajo la cabeza

-g-gomenasai! S-solo he querido ver las flores! p-por favor! no he querido hacer nada malo!

Parecia que esa chica esperaba alguna...paliza o algo parecido

-hey…no pasa nada, en serio…pero como encontraste este lugar

-no volveré a venir! Lo prometo!

-no! Digo, no importa…

La chica no dejo de temblar

Kiba se preguntaba que habia pasado en su vida que tenia tanto miedo de cualquier persona, puso su mano en su hombro

-oi…quieres que te lo enseñe?

La chica lo miro, el sonrio

-hay muchas mas cosas que seguro te gustaría ver

Quien era?

Quien era ese chico que la trataba tan bien?...

No podía seguir ahí, tenia que irse, podrían castigarla si-

Bajo la mirada

-d-dejeme sola!

Kiba se sorprendió

-pero-

-solo vete! No necesito a nadie!...p-por favor…

Kiba dudo un poco, pero igual se levanto

-como quieras…si necesitas algo…vivo en el castillo-miro a Akamaru-cuidala

Akamaru ladró

La chica escucho pasos, alzo un poco la mirada, el chico se estaba alejando, sintió algo cerca de ella, se sobresalto y volteo

Akamaru paso su cabeza por el cuello de esa chica, confortándola

La chica lo acaricio un poco, para después abrazarlo con una sonrisa

Kiba volteo un poco, Akamaru la cuidaría bien, y le avisaría si pasaba algo…pero…seguía sin saber quien era esa chica.

-por dios Kiba! Que te paso?

Hana le llevo una toalla a Kiba

-no es nada, solo me cai al estar con Akamaru

-te va a dar un resfriado, debes ser mas cuidadoso

-hai…

-Kiiiiba-san!

Kiba volteo, Hana habia tenido razón, Ino habia cambiado todo al cambiarse el vestido

-que te parece?-le mostro el vestido- me queda bien?

-eh…si

-Ino-san, me parece que mi madre quiere hablar con usted

-claro! Ahora mismo voy

Ino salio del cuarto

-de que quiere hablarle?

-no se muy bien…pero creo que Ino va a pasar una temporada aquí

-que?

-ya sabes, una de las tradiciones

Kiba suspiro

-como voy a pasar todos los días con alguien como ella?

-tal ves tu no puedas, pero deberías haberla escuchado, esta loca por ti

-que?

-se la paso hablando de ti, apenas te conoce y ya encontró como soñar contigo

-por dios…

-bueno, mejor ve a cambiarte

-hai

Kiba salio del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo

-_una temporada? Cuanto es eso para una chica obsesionada?_

Entró

-_lo que quiero es estar en paz…no se puede con alguien como ella…pero…_

"no he querido hacer nada malo!"

-. . .

"no volveré a venir! Lo prometo!"

-_pero…si quiero que regre-¡!_

Se tomo la cabeza

-que demonios…ni siquiera se quien es…-suspiró- solo olvidala

-…entonces pasara aquí una temporada

-hai

-no es eso genial Kiba-san? Asi podremos conocernos mas!

-hai…

-Traeran mis cosas en un rato,-abrazó el brazo de Kiba- le importa si me llevo a su hijo?

-claro que no, deberían aprovechar el tiempo juntos

-hai! Vamos Kiba-san!

Kiba miro harto a Hana, Hana alzo los hombros

Se abrió otra puerta

-d-disculpen…

Kiba e Ino salieron del gran salón

-ah, supongo que vienes con Ino-san

-h-hai

-te llevare a su habitación…uhm…como te llamas?

Kiba cruzo los brazos, Ino no hacia mas que hablar de su castillo y de su ropa y de todo eso

-y también-

-Wan!

Kiba volteo

-Akama-

-AAAhhh!

Kiba volteo rápidamente

-que pasa?

-no dejes que se acerque! Odio a esos animales!

-que?

-llévatelo! Ahora!

-…

Kiba se volteo

-ven Akamaru

Akamaru pareció deprimirse, Kiba se agachó junto a el y le susurró

-hey, no es tu culpa, ella es la demente

Se levantó

-será mejor que vayas con Hana

Akamaru ladró y se alejó

-como puedes vivir con uno de esos?

-Akamaru también es de la familia, y si vas a quedarte aquí mas vale que te vayas acostumbrando

-…

Kiba bajo la mirada

-perdon, esque…

-no te preocupes, tienes razón…pero seria mas fácil si no lo acercan a mi

-hai…

Siguieron caminando, poco a poco el sol fue escondiéndose

-mis cosas deben estar ya en mi habitación-miro a Kiba- será mejor que me vaya-fue un placer pasar este dia contigo Kiba-san

-no, a mi me agrada poder haber estado con usted

-vamos, nada de formalidades

-eh?

-solo Ino

-me parece...que va a ser imposible

-no lo es…sayonara

Ino entro al castillo

Kiba miro el cielo

-_porque?_

Todo estaba de tonos naranjas, era un bello paisaje, aun no estaba tan oscuro, asi que se dirigió al jardín, era el único lugar en el que podía pensar con claridad

Cerro los ojos y aspiro el aroma de las flores

El dia siguiente seria lo mismo con Ino

Abrio los ojos

-_sera mejor que entre_…

La chica siguió al perro

-e-espera! A donde vas?

El perro no se detuvo, cambio de pasillo

-ah! mate!

Se detuvo bruscamente, se recargo en la pared sonrojada

-Akamaru…que haces aquí?

Se asomo un poco, el chico de antes estaba agachado junto a ese perro

-deberias estar adentro, con Ino aquí es mejor que no andes por todas partes

-_I-Ino?_

-a donde vas?

La chica se sobresalto, Akamaru llego junto a ella y se sento

-n-no

-Akamaru!

Kiba cambio de pasillo

-que te pasa?-se agacho-estas un poco raro

Miro alrededor, no habia nadie

-ven, será mejor que entremos

Vio como el chico y su perro se alejaban, a tiempo se habia escondido detrás de un pilar, bajo la mirada

-_porque?...porque Ino-san quiso quedarse aquí?..._

El viento soplo, apretó los ojos y volteo

-haa…kirei..

La fuente en medio del jardín se habia encendido, habia luces haciendo que el agua cambiara de color

-_tal ves no…sea tan malo pasar un tiempo aquí…_

* * *

se lo que piensan! se desaparece y en el siguiente capitulo no tienen un momento mas kiba y hinata? DDDD: este ya lo tenia guardado, el siguiente tiene un momento kibahina :) espero lo lean, no soy muy famosa con esto de ls historias D:


	3. III

oh dios mío, juro que no es mi intención dejar las historias un año entero y luego actualizar, lo siento tanto! Pero ya tengo la regla de actualizar al menos cada semana, si todavía hay alguien por aqui leyendo...ojalá sigan leyendo! x'DDDD Hoy me dedico a actualizar todas las historias. ^o^U Y muchas gracias por la larga espera a las personas que siguen leyeno T.T

~Hanshakou~

_Pensamientos_

~ O ~ / ~ O ~ Es la separación de "Después de un rato" o "Momentos después" , ya que no me deja poner asteriscos o guiones TwT aunque parezca una caritaa, es lo único que no me borraba ^^U

* * *

**Watashi no Oujisama**

**III**

-Kiiiiiba-san!

Kiba apretó los ojos y se tapo con una almohada, susurro aun dormido

-mooooo, no tan temprano

-Kiba-san! No me haga entrar!

Ino llevaba ya una semana ahí, casi todos los días iba por el a su habitación, cada ves mas temprano, no entendía como era que se levantaba tan temprano para arreglarse, según lo que habia pasado con Hana, esa chica tardaba com horas arreglándose

Y ahora ni siquiera habia luz, ¿que hora seria?

-Kiiiba-san!

-moo!-se levanto y se quito la almohada- ahora salgo!

~ O ~ / ~ O ~

Caminaban por los pasillos, Kiba aun seguía dormido, Ino hablaba y hablaba

-uhm, disculpen

Los dos voltearon

-¿Hana?

-Mi madre los ha llamado

-de acuerdo

Se dirigieron al Gran salón

-¿Qué querrá decirnos tu madre?

-no lo se

-tal ves quiera presentarnos a alguien

-no lo se

Llegaron, se quedaron un momento afuera, Kiba escucho a Ino susurrar

-o tal ves…quiera anunciar nuestro compromiso

Kiba despertó del todo y la miro

-¿que?

-entremos

Ino abrió la puerta y entro, Kiba no

-¿com...promiso?...¿con ella?

Se quito esa idea de la cabeza y entro con la mirada en el piso

-ah, aquí estas

-hai…-alzo la mirada- que quer-¡!

La chica se sonrojo

Kiba se le quedo mirando

-t-tu…

-ah, Kiba-san, ¿no la conocias?-miro a la chica- ¿que modales son esos? Es el príncipe

La chica se sobresalto, se inclino

-g-gomenasai!

Kiba negó lentamente

-¿quien eres?

-viene conmigo, es una de mis sirvientas, aunque también es mi amiga

Kiba miro a Ino

-¿tu sirvienta?

-hai…¿porque?

-no, es solo que…-la miro, seguía inclinada-..no…nada

-bueno,¿para que nos llamaba Tsume-sama?

-Va a haber un baile

-¿un baile? ¿Aquí?

-¿de que hablas madre?

-va a venir mucha gente, ustedes serian los que abrirían el baile

-¿en verdad?

-¿que?

-Kiba

-perdon…

-asi que será mejor que estén preparados

-pero para un baile necesito un vestido! Debo hablar con mi padre

Ino salio de ahí

Kiba apretó los puños

-¿de que se trata todo esto?

-de nada Kiba, es solamente un baile, disculpa, debo de hacer aun algunas invitaciones

Tsume también salio, Hana se acerco a Kiba

-hey, en serio es solo eso, no te preocupes

-… de acuerdo.

-ire a ver si Ino necesita algo

-hai

Hana también salio, Kiba se quedo mirando el piso

-_esto no me parece muy normal_

Alzo la mirada

-¿?

La chica seguía ahí, y aun seguía inclinada

-oi, ya puedes levantare

La chica negó

-¿eh? ¿Porque?

-y-yo siento mucho lo del otro dia

-¿otro dia?

-hai…

-no hiciste nada malo

-y-yo debi quedarme adentro, no debi haber salido

-…llevas aquí una semana…como es que no te he visto todos estos días

-g-gomenasai!

-¿?¿ Porque?

-yo…lo he evitado todo este tiempo

-¿eh?

-gomenasai! Es que-

-si no te levantas ahora si me enfado

La chica se enderezo sobresaltada, Kiba sonrio

-¿acaso esa es la única forma de que me hagas caso?

-y-yo-bajó la mirada- perdón…

Se quedaron en silencio, Kiba paso su brazo tras su cabeza

-¿_que hago?_ah-la miró-¿puedes…decirme tu nombre?

La chica acerco su mano a su boca en un gesto de timidez

-yo…¿mi nombre?

-hai

-yo…

-hey, después de esto me ire, solo quiero saber como llamarte

La chica se sonrojo un poco

-Hinata

-¿Hinata?-sonrio-lugar soleado¿eh?

La chica lo miro sorprendida

-h-hai

Kiba cerro los ojos y sonrio

-al contrario de tu nombre tus ojos son como la luna

Hinata solo se sonrojó mas

Kiba se dirigió a la puerta, volteo

-ah! perdón, yo me llamo Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba

Despues de decirlo salio del gran salón

Hinata acerco sus manos a su pecho

"tus ojos son como la luna"

-_K-Kiba…sama…_

* * *

Bueh, ahí está otro 8D y contando que tardé literalmente años en actualizar, hoy subiré otras dos partes, solo les pongo el formato y listo, si alguien sigue por aqui, repórtese por favor! x'DDD

~Hanshakou~


	4. IV

Siguiente capítulo! Aqui ya empiezan a ponerse raras las cosas xDDDD

* * *

**Watashi no Oujisama**

**IV**

Era un día estupendo, el sol brillaba por encima del castillo atravesando las ventanas con sus rayos e iluminando cada habitación, la mayoría de la gente decidió pasar ese día fuera, y no fueron excepción las personas del castillo.

-¿No es un día magnífico Kiba-san? Espero que siga así para el día del baile, ¡ah! llamé a todas mis amigas! Te las presentare! Te caerán muy bien, estoy segura, ah! Pero ten cuidado con Akane-chan, es un poco obsesiva y acosadora, y con Mio-chan también, es muy posesiva, y con….

Kiba apenas escuchaba, miraba distraído las flores, ambos se encontraban junto a un ventanal en la planta baja.

-_Hinata… ¿no?_

-¿Kiba?

-¿eh? –la miró- ¿que pasa?

-te veo algo distraído

-no es nada

-bueno, te decía…

-Ino-san

-¿eh?

-disculpa, pero hoy tenía pensado terminar unas cosas que-

-oh! Que desconsiderada! No he pensado en que usted es un príncipe y que debe tener mucho trabajo como heredero

-no se preocupe

-bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer nada, nos vemos luego

Ino entro al castillo

Kiba suspiro, al fin había logrado quitársela de encima

Siguió caminando, desde que estaba con Ino tampoco había podido pasar mucho tiempo con Akamaru, y éste se había enfadado con el

-moo, ¡basta!

-¿?

Kiba volteó

-_Hinata_

Hinata estaba con Akamaru, Akamaru la empujaba jugando, y ella entre risas le decía que se detuviera.

Akamaru volteo a verlo, Hinata también, se levanto rápidamente y muy nerviosa.

-¡g-gomenasai! ¡E-es que ha venido a mi habitación! Entonces-

Kiba vio a Akamaru

-¿A su habitación?

-¡ah! ¡p-pero no es su culpa! Y-yo

Kiba la miró, Hinata se mordió los labios y se inclino

-g-gomena-

-¿porque te disculpas?

-…

Kiba se acercó

-tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada

Hinata alzo la mirada

Kiba sonrió

-me alegra que seas amiga de Akamaru

-¿eh?

Kiba acaricio a Akamaru

-ya sabes, a Ino no le gusta que este cerca de ella, así que no he podido pasar mucho tiempo con él.

-bueno…Ino-san no-

-no tienes que justificarla, después de todo es una de esas princesas mimadas-

-I-Ino-san no es!- Quiero decir- e-etto-

Kiba se le quedó mirando

-¿Desde cuando estas con Ino?

Hinata bajo la mirada

-yo…ahm…supongo que tenía 7 años…bueno,en realidad….no me llevaba muy bien con mi familia…el padre de Ino-san me dejó quedarme con ellos y me dejó trabajar en el castillo de Ino-san.

-¿? ¿De chica? ¿ Te puso a trabajar?

-yo…-miro a Kiba con las manos cerca de su pecho-yo le estoy muy agradecida! Si el no me hubiera tomado bajo su cuidado yo seguramente…estaría…

-entiendo…perdón

Hinata lo miro

-¿q-que?

-que…lo siento

¿Porque se disculpaba? Ella debería ser la que se disculpara con el

-s-será mejor que me vaya

-eh? Porque?

Hinata bajo la mirada

-yo...no debo estar con gente superior a mi…a menos que sea Ino-san…

-que?

-A Raidon-san no le gusta que este con gente…de la realeza.

-¿Raidon?

Hinata se sobresalto

-y-yo he hablado de mas! S-si Raidon-san se entera-

-que clase de tipo es ese Raidon?!

Hinata se espanto y lo miro

- No tiene nada de malo que te juntes con…-bajo la mirada-…kuso…no tiene nada de malo…

Hinata lo miro confundida

-g-gomenasai…yo…

-no te disculpes, esta bien, no quiero que tengas problemas…Akamaru puede quedarse contigo

Kiba se volteo y empezó a caminar, Hinata lo miró hasta que se perdió de vista.

-_Kiba-sama…_

-¿porque estabas con el?

Hinata se petrificó, sintió lágrimas en los ojos, la había visto.

~ O ~ / ~ O ~

Kiba tenia recargada su cabeza en una mano, miraba por la ventana

-¿Q_ue clase de sujeto es ese Raidon? No le deja hacer nada a Hinata…no es como si-¿?_

Volteó, escucho que ladraban

-¿? Akamaru?

Abrio la puerta, en cuanto estuvo abierta, Akamaru se echo a correr

-Heh? Que pasa Akamaru?

Akamaru siguió ladrando

-¿donde esta Hinata? Te dije que…¡! ¿Le paso algo?

Akamaru corrió, Kiba lo siguió

-_Hinata_

Llego a las escaleras, un guardia estaba ahí

-hey!

-¿? –lo miró- Kiba-san, ¿que pasa?

-¿Has visto a Hinata?

-¿Quién?

-la acompañante de Ino!

-ah, esa chica, un hombre vino por ella, me ha dicho que habia roto una de las reglas, entonces-

-¿que?

-ahora mismo esta recibiendo su castigo

Kiba se quedo sin respiración, no podía ser, debía haberse quedado solo un rato mas con ella, no debía de haberla dejado sola, apretó los puños

-¡¿Dónde?!

-e-en la torre mayor

Kiba salio corriendo

-¡Kiba-san!

-¡Kiba!

Kiba volteo

-madre

-Ino te ha estado buscando

-¡no puedo ahora! Tengo que-

-¡Kiba-san! ¡Ahí esta!

-kuso…

Ino se acerco a el

-lo busqué en su habitación, y no-

-Ino-san, ¿usted sabe donde esta Hinata?

-¿eh? ¿Hinata? En su habitación

-¿que?

-bueno, ella me dijo que se quedaría ahí

Kiba abajo las escaleras corriendo

-¡kiba-san!

Corría todo lo que podía, atravesó todo el jardín para llegar a esa torre

Se quedo mirándola sin aliento

Estaba muy lejos del castillo.

Alguien tenía a Hinata ahí.

Subió todas esas escaleras, no podía detenerse en un momento como ese, casi al llegar a la puerta escucho como gritaban, seguida de una serie de golpes con el látigo, una llama de ira se encendió en su pecho, subió las escaleras que quedaban y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse en una situación peor a la que imaginaba, ella estaba tirada empapada con agua y ese hombre no dejaba de golpearla con ese látigo. Aunque ella le suplicaba, entre sollozos, que ya no lo hiciera. Decía que no volvería a romper las reglas…pero que dejara ya de golpearla, apretó los puños.

Ninguno de los dos lo había visto aun.

El hombre alzo de nuevo el brazo.

Hinata apretó mas los ojos con lágrimas en ellos, el golpe no llego, mas si lo escucho, abrió un poco los ojos y volteo débilmente, para después abrir los ojos desmesuradamente

El hombre soltó el látigo espantado y se alejo

Kiba se encontraba sobre ella, con los ojos apretados y en una clara expresión de dolor

Hinata no sabia que hacer, ¿porque? ¿Porque había hecho eso?

Kiba abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió forzadamente

-¿estas…bien?

Hinata sintió su vista borrosa

-¿p-porque?...

-¡s-su alteza!¡Discúlpeme por favor!

El hombre se acerco y ayudo a Kiba a levantarse

-¡l-lo llevare ahora mismo con su madre! –Miró a Hinata furioso-¡es todo tu culpa! Solo espera a que regrese y-

El hombre volteo rápidamente, Kiba lo habia empujado y se detenía con la pared

-n-no le hagas nada ya…

-p-pero señor ella-

-¡vete! ¡Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí!

El hombre se fue rápidamente, Kiba resbalo por la pared hasta quedar sentado, después de un rato alzo la mirada sonriendo

-gomenasai, debí haber llegado antes

Hinata bajo la mirada, se levanto con dificultad y un gran dolor

-¿p-porque ha venido?...

Kiba se levanto lentamente y la ayudo a levantarse

-porque no has hecho nada malo…y…urgh

-¡K-Kiba-san!

Kiba se tiro de rodillas apretando los ojos y los dientes

Hinata se espantó, la herida era muy profunda, parecía que ese hombre había puesto mas fuerza en ese golpe, seguramente ella no habría soportado eso

-e-estoy bien…solo…

Su espalda punzaba con fuerza, no podía soportarlo

-ghn…

-¡Kiba-san!

Hinata tomó a Kiba en sus brazos

-¡p-por favor resista!

Kiba abrió un poco los ojos

-v-vete…

Hinata se sorprendió

-¿que?

-s-si te encuentran…aquí…ese hombre...-volvió a apretar los ojos- ¡vete!

Se sobresalto, no podía dejarlo ahí

Kiba se dio cuenta de que ella no se iria

~ O ~ / ~ O ~

-¡por aquí!

Hana entro

-¡Kiba!

Se acerco y lo levanto del piso

-¡Kiba! ¡Por dios! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Te lo ruego!

El medico reviso la herida de Kiba, Tsume también se agacho junto a el

-¿c-como esta?

-es muy profunda

-¡Hana! ¡Llama a los guardias! ¡Hay que llevarlo al castillo!

-¡hai!

En poco tiempo, él ya no estaba ahí

Hinata acerco sus manos a su pecho mientras contenía el llanto

_~ FLASHBACK ~_

Kiba se enderezo y empujo a Hinata, se levanto

-K-Kiba-san…

Kiba la levanto de un jalón, Hinata hizo una expresión de dolor

-¡te he dicho que te vayas!

Escucharon pasos subiendo, Kiba aventó a Hinata detrás de unas cajas, Hinata se tomo el brazo con dolor, Kiba la miro

-ya veras si te atreves a salir

-K-Kiba-san…

Kiba perdió el equilibrió y cayó al suelo, unos segundos después todos entraron y comenzaron a ayudarlo.

_~FIN FLASHBACK~_

Hinata se mordió los labios

-¿_Por qué?_

* * *

Ahí está, uno más, ahora mismo subo el siguiente capitulo ^o^

Esto estuvo un poco doloroso T-T


	5. V

Uoo siguiente capitulo! no quiero alargar más las cosas así que en el siguiente capitulo empieza lo bueno ^o^ al menos eso es lo que tengo planeado, mientras, aqui está este.

* * *

**Watashi no Oujisama**

**V**

Kiba abrió un poco los ojos

-¡Kiba!

Kiba volteó un poco

-H-Hana...ghn-apretó los ojos

-Será mejor que no te esfuerces, tendrás que descansar un buen rato

Tenia que saber que había pasado con Hinata…pero si preguntaba directamente por ella…

-¿Que pasó?

-según el guardia te interpusiste para que no golpearan a alguien del personal

-¿a…a quien?

-alguien de la cocina

Kiba se sorprendió, abrió un poco los ojos

-¿cocina? ¿_Quién dijo eso?_

-si…

Kiba miró el techo

-¿_Por qué no quieren que se sepa que era Hinata?_

Hana se levantó

-Mejor te dejo descansar, solo quería esperar a que despertaras.

-hai…

Hana salió, Kiba cerró los ojos, ¿que habría pasado con Hinata?...

-_espero…que este bien…_

~ O ~ / ~ O ~

-¿Hinata?

Ino tocó de nuevo la puerta

-¿Estas ahí?...Kiba-san te estaba buscando… ¿Está todo bien?

Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Hinata

-h-hai! Estoy bien…

-… ¿Puedes venir a mi habitación en un rato? Tengo que hablar contigo.

-E-está bien

-…Está bien…

Ino se alejó de la habitación

Hinata estaba encogida en la bañera con la cabeza agachada, su cabello caía por su espalda mientras abrazaba su cuerpo, tenía muchas heridas en su espalda, y todas ellas punzaban, no sabía como iba a ir con Ino fingiendo no tener nada, se encogió más apretando sus labios.

~ O ~ / ~ O ~

Al día siguiente.

-¡au! ¡au, au, au, au!

-¡Kiba estate quieto!

Kiba se encontraba acostado boca abajo en su cama mientras Tsume le untaba medicina en la espalda.

-¡Pero duele!

-Si no fueras tan impulsivo no estarías así, no te quejes.

-¡No fue mi culpa!

-¡Hah! ¿Entonces de quién?

-…

Tsume suspiró

-Kiba, no me molesta que hayas tratado de defender a alguien, al contrario, me alegra mucho, pero tienes que entender que siendo el príncipe tienes otras formas de hacerlo sin lastimarte.

-…ya sé…

-Bueno, si lo entiendes por favor no hagas otra tontería como esta o terminarás matándome de un infarto

Le dio un golpecito en la espalda

-¡OUCH!

Hana entró al cuarto

-¿Cómo está todo?

-Sanará en poco tiempo, así que no hay necesidad de retrasar el baile

-Bien, Ino-san estará contenta de escuchar eso, ha estado preguntando por ti todo el tiempo

Kiba enterró el rostro en la almohada soltando un gemido lastimoso.

-No seas maleducado Kiba, ponte algo, haré que pase

-¡¿Heh?!

-Estuvo preocupada por ti, al menos dale las gracias

-…hai…

Tsume se levanto, Kiba se enderezó rápidamente

-¡A-ah! ¿Podrías dejarme eso?

-¿? – miró la medicina- claro, aunque no creo que la necesites más

La dejó en la mesa de al lado

-Vamos Hana

Las 2 salieron, Kiba miró la medicina en silencio

~ O ~ / ~ O ~

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?

Hinata alzó la mirada sonriendo

-mhm, no pasa nada

Ino se le quedó mirando, después de un momento se levantó

-Está bien, iré a ver a Kiba-san, quiero saber como está.

Hinata asintió, en cuanto Ino salió de la habitación se recargó en la pared con una expresión de dolor. No podía pedir alguna medicina, si lo hacía seguramente encontraría problemas. Ni siquiera tenía vendajes, y la ropa rozaba su piel causándole un dolor casi insoportable. Se agachó lentamente abrazando sus piernas.

~ O ~ / ~ O ~

Kiba escuchó como tocaban la puerta, suspiró y se sentó en la cama

-Adelante

Ino entró a la habitación

-¡Kiba-san!, ¿Cómo se encuentra?, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No se preocupe, fue un descuido mio, pero-

-¿Ya lo trataron?, ¿Ya tiene medicina?, ¿No debería descansar más?

-No, yo ya-

-¿Quiere que le traiga algo de comer?, ¿Tiene sed?, Podría hacer que le cocinaran algo.

-Ino-san-

-Pida lo que sea, yo haré que los sirvientes hagan lo que quiera, porque ya sabe, no puedo arriesgarme a manchar este vestido, por cierto, Hana-san tiene muy bonitos vestidos, son bellísimos, que sastre es el que-

-Ino-san!

Se calló, Kiba suspiró

-Estoy un poco cansado

-¡Oh, si claro! ¡Vendré después, usted descanse!

Ino salió de la habitación, Kiba se quedó callado, después de un momento, enterró el rostro en la almohada

-¡oagh! ¡No la soporto!...-miró a un lado- "_Ino…es muy diferente a como es Hinata…"_

* * *

Listo! ahi va otro, espero que sigan leyendo los que-.-siguen por aqui 8'D no quiero hacer esta historia MUUUUUUUY larga asi que, como dije, ahi viene lo bueno 8D Ja ne!


	6. VI

Jooooo! me inspiré! xD Hoy escribí otros dos capítulos ^o^ Y veo que aunque no dejan review si hay gente que lee o al menos...abre el capítulo 8D así que sigo! aqui esta el sexto capitulo. Aún quiero escribir así que tal vez llegue al capitulo 10 esta noche, no planeo que tenga 15 capitulos...pero si me explayo...lo siento xD Aún así espero que les guste OwO Y como siempre! Empezamos! ^o^

_Pensamientos_

* * *

**Watashi no Oujisama**

**VI**

Kiba se asomó al otro pasillo, no había nadie, suspiró y siguió caminando, desde que había despertado esa mañana Ino había estado completamente insoportable, odiaba su forma de ser, jamás había conocido a una chica que fuera tan vanidosa y egoísta, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en su ropa, en si se había manchado, o si se veía bien o si el cabello se le había desarreglado.

-¡_Y pareciera que no puede hacer nada sola! Siempre tiene que mandar a los sirvientes a hacer TODO, los trata como si no fueran dignos de ella, sé que existe esa tontería de las clases sociales pero esto es demasiado._

Se preguntaba como Hinata podía soportarla, seguramente era horrible con ella.

-¿? ¡wa!

-¡! ¡A-ah!

Hinata miró a todas partes antes de voltearse y regresar por donde venía.

-¡O-oye! ¡Espera!

Kiba corrió detrás de ella y la tomó del hombro, Hinata se soltó bruscamente y se hizo a un lado agachando la cabeza y tomándose el hombro.

-P-perdón…oye… uhm…Hinata… ¿estás bien?

-¿e-eh?

-Lo que pasó… ¿te encuentras bien?

-m-mhm...p-perdón por causar tantos problemas…n-no era mi intención, además fue mi culpa y-¿?

Alzó un poco la mirada, Kiba le extendía un frasco.

-Perdón, no te había encontrado y quería dártelo…no has…usado medicina, ¿verdad?

Hinata volvió a bajar la mirada, Kiba sonrió, tomó la mano de la chica y depositó el frasco en su palma.

-Asegúrate de usarla, es muy eficaz, ¿está bien?

-p-pero usted-

-No te preocupes, yo ya estoy bien, estoy más preocupado por ti.

Hinata se sobresaltó y lo miró, él le revolvió un poco el cabello sonriendo

-Nos vemos

La soltó y se alejó, Hinata se le quedó viendo con el frasco apretado a su pecho.

-K-Kiba-san…

~ O ~ / ~ O ~

En el gran salón.

-¡¿Heh?!

Todos voltearon a ver a Kiba.

-¿Qué pasa Kiba-san?

-¿C-Cuántas personas dijiste que invitaste?

-Uh…solo 500, muchas de mis amigas están de viaje, además me limité a las que son más cercanas así que-

-¡¿Cercanas?! ¡¿Cuántas amigas tiene?!

-Kiba, no te pongas así

-¡Pero ese baile es mañana! ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevará cocinar para más de 500 personas en 1 día?!

-Oh, si ese es el problema, podría mandar a traer a mis sirvientes, ya sabe, para eso están, aunque su personal debería ser capaz de hacer ese trabajo

Kiba apretó los puños.

-Esas personas deben de ser capaces de hacer lo que uno les pida, no por nada tienen trabajo, si no fuera por nosotros estarían en la calle, aunque tal vez ahí deberían estar, nunca agradecen las oportunidades que les damos, son tan egoístas, no soporto-

-¡¿No soporta qué!?

Todos lo miraron sobresaltados

-Kiba-san, que-

-¡¿Quién es el egoísta aquí?! ¡Son seres humanos! ¡No se merecen ese trato! ¡Tu no eres la señorita perfecta que dices ser!

-¡Kiba!

-¡No eres más importante que ellos! ¡Ellos son gente decente! ¡Ni siquiera eres un cuarto de la persona que ellos son! ¡¿Acaso crees que por usar tontos vestidos eres superior a ellos?! ¡Tú eres la egoísta e insoportable!-se acercó a ella- ¡Por qué no dejas este jueguito de princesita comprensiva! ¡Todos sabemos que eres mimada y tonta con tu estúpido castillo y vestidos! ¡A nadie le importa! ¡A NADIE! ¡No seas estúpida!

Todos se quedaron callados, Hana y Tsume lo miraban muy sorprendidas, Ino tenía los ojos muy abiertos, Kiba la miraba enfadado y con los puños apretados. Los ojos de Ino empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, agachó la cabeza bruscamente y se cubrió el rostro.

-¡P-permiso!

Salió corriendo del gran salón, aún después de irse todos se quedaron callados, no fue hasta unos minutos después que Tsume se levantó y se acercó a su hijo

-¡¿Se puede saber que estabas pensando!?

Kiba se sobresaltó

-Que qué estaba- ¡Tú misma la viste! ¡Esa chica no tiene nada dentro! ¡Está hueca! ¡¿Cómo puedes pretender que me porte amable si ella es así de estú-!?

-¡KIBA! ¡Recuerda que estás en la misma posición que ella! ¡¿Acaso tú te preocupaste todo el tiempo por el personal?!

-¡Pero dejé de tratarlos como basura desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Esa chica-!

-¡¿Acaso tú eres perfecto?!

-¡C-claro que no! Pero-

-¡¿Pero qué Kiba?! ¡Acabas de tratarla como basura! ¡¿Eso en qué te convierte?!

Volvieron a callarse, Kiba bajó la mirada apretando los dientes

-Ve a disculparte con ella

Kiba no dijo nada, no alzó la mirada

-¡Kiba!

-¡Entiendo!

Kiba salió del lugar azotando la puerta, Hana miró a Tsume

-Crees que…

-No lo sé…

~ O ~ / ~ O ~

Hinata estaba sentada en la silla frente al escritorio de la habitación de Ino, ésta le había dicho en la mañana que la esperara ahí, llevaba ya mucho tiempo, eran casi las 4:00 pm. Se levantó y se acercó al espejo, bajó un poco su manga y vio la herida en su hombro, gracias a la medicina que le había dado Kiba el dolor ya no era mucho, aunque era soportable, el que rozara con su ropa aún dolía. Pero seguramente en unos pocos días sanaría completamente, por ahora tenía que soportarlo, se sintió un poco mareada, se tomó la cabeza, desde en la mañana se sentía mal pero no quería molestar a Ino. Salió de sus pensamientos sobresaltada cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta violentamente, volteó.

-¿¡I-Ino-chan!?

Ino se cubría la cara y sus hombros temblaban, Hinata se acercó rápidamente

-¿Q-que pasa? Está todo-

-¡Bien!

Ino alzó el rostro sonriendo, tomó las manos de Hinata

-¡Empaca tus cosas Hinata! ¡Nos vamos!

* * *

Y ahí está! ¿Como ven? 8DDD Asi son las cosas ^o^ FF no me deja poner signos de admiración dobles :/ así que...los gritos de Kiba no suenan tan enojados pero bueno! Pronto el siguiente capitulo! 8D


	7. VII

Ok! nuevo capítulo! Las cosas van acelerandose por aqui y los enredos empiezan a suceder ^o^

* * *

**Watashi no Oujisama**

**VII**

-_¡chikusho! ¿Por qué tengo que disculparme con ella? ¡Ella tiene toda la culpa!_

Kiba cambió de pasillo, saliendo del gran salón le habían dado ganas de irse a su habitación e ignorar la orden de su madre, pero al final tuvo que admitir que tampoco debió haberle gritado de esa manera, vio la puerta de la habitación de Ino, escuchó algo rompiéndose.

-¿?

-¡H-Hinata!

Kiba se sobresaltó, corrió hacía la habitación y abrió la puerta

-Que-¡!

Vio a Ino agachada en el piso tomando a Hinata en sus brazos, la ropa de Ino tenía unas cuantas manchas de sangre al igual que sus manos, de pronto sintió un choque en todo su cuerpo. Su mente estaba en blanco, pero al mismo pensaba en todo. Le faltaba la respiración y su vista se nublaba. No sabía que hacer.

~ O ~ / ~ O ~

-¿Está seguro?

-Si, no se preocupe, se desmayó a causa del cansancio y la presión, descansando debería regresar a la normalidad.

Kiba suspiró, miró a Hinata en la cama, el médico estaba a punto de salir, Kiba volteó

-¡Ah! ¿Q-que pasa con…la sangre?

-oh, parece que al caer se lastimó el brazo, es solo una cortada, sanará con el tiempo…igual que las heridas de su espalda, solo debe descansar y estará como nueva

-Ya veo…gracias

-No es nada, es mi trabajo, permiso.

El médico salió, Kiba volvió a mirar a Hinata

-…¡! ¡_Ino!_

Abrió la puerta de la habitación

-¡!

-¡!

Los dos se quedaron mirando, Kiba trató de decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, Ino lo miró preocupada y con sus manos juntas

-¿C-como está?

Por un momento no pudo decir palabra, por mas que intentaba de su boca no salía nada, hasta que su mente logró acomodar todos sus pensamientos y recobró el control de su cuerpo.

-Está bien, se desmayó por el cansancio y la sangre es porque se cortó al caer…no hay nada de que preocuparse, sólo tiene que descansar.

Ino se notó muy aliviada, bajó un poco la cabeza

-Que bien…

Volvieron a quedarse callados. Kiba se le quedó mirando.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Kiba seguía sin poder hacer nada, pero después de un segundo el choque que sintió en su cuerpo impulso sus acciones.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Se agachó y tomó a la chica bruscamente empujando a Ino

-¡¿Tienes que llegar a estos extremos?! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarla?!

-¡POR FAVOR!

Kiba se sobresaltó, Ino tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¡Ayúdala! ¡Por favor! ¡No sé que le pasó! ¡D-de repente se desmayó! –Apretó los ojos- ¡es mi mejor amiga! ¡P-por favor ayúdala!

Ino empezó a sollozar

Kiba se le quedó mirando sorprendido

-_q-que-_

Era obvio que Ino no fingía, trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas con su brazo izquierdo y sus hombros saltaban a cada sollozo que salía de su garganta, y cada vez que su llanto se lo permitía le pedía que ayudara a su amiga, bajó la mirada y se encontró con la mano de Ino sujetando fuertemente la de Hinata.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Kiba se pasó un brazo detrás de la cabeza mirando a un lado sin poder evitar recordar lo que había pasado. Y sin poder evitar recordar el vergonzoso pensamiento al ver a Ino llorando con su vestido arrugado y manchado , y en sus mejillas el maquillaje corrido.

_-no puedo creer…que pensé que se veía linda… _Ino-san…-se sorprendió- _q-que…_

Ino alzó la mirada

-ahm…t-tal vez no sea un buen momento…pero, ¿Quisiera ir…por algo de beber?

Los dos se quedaron mirando, Kiba estaba sorprendido por lo que decía.

-yo…quiero disculparme por lo que le dije…fui-

-Kiba-san… _¡whoa! _¡Ah! ¡P-perdón pero tengo que ir a cambiarme! ¡No soporto estar así! ¡Estoy hecha un desastre y-

Se calló cuando Kiba soltó una risita, lo miró avergonzada

-Es…demasiado tarde, ¿no?

Kiba la miró sonriendo

-Creo que sí

Ino evitó su mirada avergonzada

-pero…es cierto que estoy hecha un desastre…

Kiba se rió

-No puedo negar eso

Ino lo miró

-¡O-oye!

Kiba volvió a reír, después de un momento Ino soltó una risita y se cubrió un poco la boca con su mano empezando a reír.

* * *

Sip! Fue algo corto! Pero ahora tengo nueva regla de oro ^o^ Actualizaré al tener de 10-15 visitantes por capítulo, al menos así sé que la gente suficiente se va poniendo al corriente con el fic (y me dará tiempo de escribir mas capitulos xD)

Y otra cosa! Gracias Hilda por tus reviews! saber que leen la historia me hace feliz pero que alguien te deje un review se siente como un cumpleaños! ^o^ así que muchísimas gracias! TwT *galleta virtual*


	8. VIII

Minna-san! No creí que llegara tan rápido a los 15 visitantes °A° en el capitulo VI tardé un buen rato. No es que no me haga feliz TwT pero me agarró desprevendida LOL aun así, la regla de oro sigue siendo regla de oro xDDD así que aqui está el siguiente y me pondré ahora mismo a escribir lo que sigue OwO Ayer tuve mi examen de certificación del idioma japonés (8DDDDDDDDDD) y no pude actualizar o escribir o nada, pero aquí esta la siguiente parte, al parecer me, haciendo cuentas aproximadas, este fic tendrá como 15 capitulos O_O No se sí es bueno o malo pero al parecer las situaciones necesitan estar bien detalladas y hay muuuuuchas cosas que explicar xDDD Pero bueno, suficiente de eso, muchas gracias a los que leen este fic! *galleta*

* * *

.

* * *

**Watashi no Oujisama**

**VIII**

Al día siguiente.

Hinata abrió un poco los ojos, tardó unos momentos en acostumbrar su vista, volteó un poco, la ventana estaba abierta y un poco de brisa entraba y le acariciaba el rostro.

-¿_q-que pasó…? ¿eh?_

Bajó un poco la mirada y vio su brazo vendado

-_es cierto…creo que le causé muchos problemas a Ino-chan…_

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

Hinata volteó rápidamente, el médico se acercó a ella.

-Parece que ya estás mucho mejor, aun así deberías descansar unos cuantos días, no te sobre esfuerces, ¿está bien?

-h-hai…

El médico salió de la habitación, después de un momento Ino entró

-¡Hinata! ¿Cómo estás?

-I-Ino-chan…―se sentó en la cama―e-estoy bien…perdón, no quería-

-Eso no importa, lo que es importante es que te encuentras mejor…

-P-pero…

-Hinata…-bajó la mirada- sabes que eres mi mejor amiga…y aun así… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿E-eh?...

~ O ~ / ~ O ~

Kiba caminaba por los pasillos, su cabeza se encontraba en las nubes, estaba muy confundido, hacía solo un día que Ino era una chica insoportable y egoísta, pero ahora era…amable y muy graciosa.

Se detuvo al ver que alguien salía de una habitación

-¡Ah! ¡Ino-san!

Ino volteó a verlo, Kiba se acercó

-¿Qué pasa?

Ino bajó la mirada

-Kiba-san…usted sabía…lo que pasó con Hinata, ¿cierto?

Kiba se quedó callado, no sabía que decir

-La persona que usted protegió…fue Hinata… ¿P-por qué nadie dijo que había sido ella? ¿Por qué tuvieron que mentirme?

-Yo…Ino-san, yo creí que usted era la que había mandado decir eso…

Ino lo miró alarmada

-¡¿P-por qué haría tal cosa?!

-Porque…no lo sé…

Se quedaron callados, Ino volvió a mirar el piso.

-¿Y por qué ella nunca me dijo que…le hacían eso?...Hemos sido amigas desde que éramos unas niñas...no...no quiero pensar que le hacían eso desde que empezó a quedarse conmigo…aunque le pregunté no me dijo nada…y eso me hace pensar que es verdad…

Kiba no sabía que decir, no se esperaba nada de eso, pareciera que una vez que creía que ya no podía sorprenderse, se enteraba de más cosas que no esperaba, y así sucesivamente.

-¡ah! P-perdón, no debería estar hablando de esto, en realidad es un problema mío y no debería involucrarlo…ahm, debería ver a Hinata, estaba muy preocupado por ella. Permiso.

Ino pasó a su lado, Kiba reaccionó rápidamente, volteó y se adelantó un poco

-¡A-Ah! ¡Ino san!

Ino volteó

-A-acerca de esta noche…uhm…yo me preguntaba…

-¡Ah! No se preocupe, en realidad no era verdad lo de las 500 amigas, mis padres son los que invitaron a unas cuantas personas.

-¡N-No es eso!...aunque sí es un alivio…

Ino soltó una risita y se inclinó un poco

-Permiso

Ino se fue, Kiba suspiró

_-¿Por qué tengo que tartamudear cada vez que hablo con ella?...Ni siquiera pude decirle que quiero hablar con ella antes del baile, quiero saber porque estaba actuando así._

Miró la puerta, dudó un poco, pero después tocó y abrió un poco la puerta.

-¿Hinata-san?

Hinata se sobresaltó y volteó

-K-Kiba-sa…..-¿¡H-Hinata-san?!

Kiba soltó una risita

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-¡E-Estoy bien! ¡P-perdón por causar tantos problemas!

-No tiene que preocuparse por eso.

-A-aun así…desde que llegué no he dejado de dar problemas…

-Por supuesto que no…Hinata-san, ¿el médico ha hablado con usted?

-H-hai…me dijo que tenía que descansar unos días…y por favor n-no me llame Hinata-san…

-Ya veo…ya sé que el baile es esta noche pero sería mejor si usted se queda a descansar

-¡P-pero tengo que estar con Ino-san!

-¿Para ayudarla a mentir?

Hinata se sobresaltó, Kiba también.

-¡N-No quería ser irrespetuoso! S-solo me refería a que…bueno…aún no se por qué fingía ser una persona tan….mala, y al parecer usted también sabía de eso

Hinata bajó la mirada, después de un momento lo miró preocupada

-¡E-ella no lo hace por jugar! ¡En serio! ¡Ino-san es muy buena! Y-

-¡A-ah! No quería decir eso, yo…sé que no es mala persona…sólo me preguntaba…por qué lo hacía…

-Y-Yo…sería mejor si se lo preguntara a ella…

-Supongo que sí…

Se quedaron callados, después de un momento Kiba la miró.

-¿Sus heridas…están bien?

-H-hai…- sonrió sonrojándose un poco- gracias…a la medicina que me dio, en unos días deberían sanar por completo

-Ya veo –sonrió- me alegra oír eso…creo que debería dejarla descansar

-¡P-pero acerca de esta noche! ¡En serio!…ahm..n-no se si debería decir esto pero…a Ino-san a veces no le gusta estar con ciertas personas…entonces yo…

Kiba sonrió

-Llegas con ella y le dices que tiene que ir a alguna parte o que alguien la esta llamando, ¿No es así?

Hinata se sobresaltó

-¡P-pero en serio ella no-

-No es mala persona, lo sé…-soltó una risita- no lo imaginaría de ella_…Porque en realidad creí que solo yo hacía eso._

-¿K-Kiba-san?

-Ah, no es nada, no se preocupe por eso, estoy seguro que Ino-san prefiere que se quede a descansar

-P-pero…

-Nada de peros, usted se queda aquí a descansar, yo hablaré con Ino-san

-H…hai….

-Aun tengo que arreglar varias cosas, así que me retiro, no se preocupe por nada

-Mhm…

Kiba salió de la habitación, Hinata se quedó mirando la puerta sonrojada.

-_¿P…por qué se preocupa tanto por mí?...Aparte de Ino-chan…nadie me había tratado de esa manera…_-apretó sus manos contra su pecho- _¿Q-qué es esto?..._

Kiba se había quedado recargado en la puerta al salir, no hacía nada, unos segundos después soltó una risita.

-_¿Cómo puede ser tan linda?...Desde que llegó aquí parece una niña pequeña…Espero que haga caso y se quede a descansar, no quiero que le pase nada…no se por qué cuando se trata de ella…lo único que quiero es protegerla…jamás había tenido esta sensación…_-miró la puerta- _ solo me pregunto si no le estoy causando problemas…pero es cierto que por mas que quiera no puedo alejarme de ella…_-sonrió y susurró- lo siento Hinata, tendrás que lidiar con este príncipe egoísta más de lo que esperas.

* * *

.

* * *

wuuuuu ahí está, y yaaaaay encontré la manera de poner espacio doble, siii, con un misero punto entre las lineas, pero esque sentía que se cortaba muy gacho el final con una linea, no se si era solo yo xD Bueno, ahi tienen! Esperare los 15 visitantes para el siguiente cap! Gracias por leer! 8D *otra galleta*


	9. IX

Chic...as! Supongo que la mayoria que lee esto son chicas? (?) Bueno! Gente! No es por nada pero me está gustando esto del Ino-kiba °A° A los 15 odiaba eternamente a Ino, y obviamente este fic tiene su final carameloso kibahina...con una Ino completamente destrozada xD -cosa que cambiaré porque ya no la odio je 8DDD pero ahora tengo mi dilema .-. ambos finales me agradan pero siento que es traición ya que ustedes entraron a leer un Kibahina LOL No sé si es por la forma en la que describí a Ino en este fic, pero me agrada, realmente hace mucho tiempo que no veo Naruto y olvido un poco las personalidades de los personajes...a los que no le hacia caso ^o^U Sólo recuerdo como se la pasaba peleando con Sakura pero obviamente era su super amiga xD Así que ... SI UN ALMA CARITATIVA me dijera si así esta bien, o un poco menos ...buena y generosa xDDD se los agradecería mucho, acepto de todo gente °A° Ya sé que a veces da flojera escribir un review T.T pero me sabe mal que quizas esté cambiandole la personalidad de Ino a mi estilo .-.

AHORA SI! A LEER! Galleta a los que leyeron todo lo de arriba xDDD

* * *

_._

* * *

**Watashi no Oujisama**

**IX**

En el salón principal

-No, no, no, les dije que esas mesas van de ese lado, ¿Y donde están las sillas?, ¿Y los cubiertos?, Aquí falta un servicio, ¡vamos! No es la primera vez que tenemos un baile aquí.

Hana se acercó a su madre

-¿Crees que aún vaya a haber baile?

-¿? Claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues…por lo que pasó ayer, después de eso no volví a ver a ninguno de los dos

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso

-¿? ¿Hablaste con alguno?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-…Pues porque estás muy segura de lo que dices

-Obvio, soy su madre, yo lo sé todo, ¡Ey! ¡Que las mesas van del otro lado! Ay Hana, si no hay baile será porque no hay mesas ni sillas donde sentar a la gente.

Hana soltó una risita.

~ O ~ / ~ O ~

_-mooo….estoy aburrida…_

Ino estaba recargada en el balcón de su habitación mirando el jardín

-_ni siquiera quiero pensar en el aburrimiento del baile, pero no quiero que Hinata se esfuerce mas, así que no tocaré ese tema cuando esté con ella._

Tocaron la puerta, se volteó

-Adelante

La puerta se abrió y Kiba se asomó

-¡Ah! ¡Kiba-san!, ¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Vengo a cobrarme esa bebida que le pedí

-¿Eh?

Kiba entró con una bandeja que tenía una jarra de agua y dos vasos.

-¡Ah! No debió haberlo traído hasta aquí, debió-

-¿Mandar a los sirvientes?- dejó la bandeja en el escritorio- Ya sabe que ya no funciona eso

Ino suspiró

-Seguramente ahora piensa que soy una persona horrible

-No, su actuación fue la que era de persona horrible –sirvió agua en los vasos- pero de eso es lo que quería hablar.

-…Entiendo…

Kiba le dio un vaso

-Disculpa si no es té verde, pero en realidad nunca me ha gustado, sabe horrible

-¿Eh?

-¡N-no quiero decir que esté mal tomarlo! ¡P-perdón! Yo-

-¡No! ¡No es eso!-Es…es solo que me pareció…raro

-¿?

-Es que a mi tampoco me gusta mucho

Kiba sonrió aliviado

-Que bien, creí que había sido mala idea decirlo

-No, para nada, es un alivio, creí que era una chica rara

-Bueno, una chica que finge ser un alguien egoísta e insoportable puede ser un poco rara

Ino solto una risita nerviosa y se acomodó el cabello.

-C-creo que sí…

-Pero…tenía una razón para eso, ¿no?

Ino se quedó callada, miró a un lado

-No creo que esté bien decírselo…

-No creo que sea algo tan malo

-Usted no sabe de qué está hablando

-Ino-san, no tiene por qué hablar de usted, dadas las situaciones por las que hemos pasado, uhm…bueno…si quieres…podemos ser menos formales

Ino se le quedó mirando, después de un momento sonrió

-Está bien, pero en público será mejor la formalidad

-Oh, ¡claro! No hay problema…entonces… ¿Por qué era que actuabas así?

Ino se quedó callada, después de un rato de silencio al fin habló

-Yo…-miró hacia el jardín- desde que tuve edad para casarme mi padre a estado buscando a algún pretendiente, quiere que me case pronto y forme una familia y todas esas cosas…pero…-apretó el vaso- pero yo no quiero casarme, solo tengo 18 años, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer…-apretó los ojos- ¡Desde pequeña he estado encerrada en ese tonto castillo! ¡Nunca he podido hacer lo que las demás chicas hacen! ¡Se divierten tanto! ¡Mientras ellas salen yo estoy encerrada en tontas clases de etiqueta! –miró a Kiba sonriendo- ¡Hacen cosas tan divertidas! ¡Waaaiii! –cerró los ojos alzando la cabeza- ¡Y no tienen que usar estos tontos vestidos todo el día! ¡Y además salen con chicos! –alzó un puño- ¡Cuando me case quiero que sea con la persona que me gusta! ¡No quiero un matrimonio por conveniencia! –cerró los ojos sonrojada y acariciando el vaso cerca de su rostro- ¿Imagina como es el enamorarse y tener citas y mandarse cartas y ser románticos? –Apretó el puño con una arruga en la frente- ¡¿Quién aceptaría casarse por conveniencia?! ¡Solo a alguien a quien no le importan los sentimientos de los demás!

Se sobresaltó y miró a Kiba, que la veía sorprendido. Se quedaron callados. Ino soltó una risita nerviosa mientras pasaba su brazo detrás de su cabeza.

-ahahaha…c-creo que acabo de mostrar una faceta inesperada…

Volvieron a quedarse callados, Ino evitaba avergonzada la mirada de Kiba, después de un momento lo escucho soltar una risita, lo miró, Kiba se cubría un poco la boca con los ojos cerrados, tratando de aguantar, pero al final terminó riendo, Ino lo miró confundida. Kiba se calmó después de un rato

-Perdón…-se limpió las lágrimas de la risa- Es solo que en verdad no me lo esperaba, me tomaste por sorpresa…además… fue un gran alivio saber que no soy el único que piensa así

Ino lo miró sorprendida

-¿Qué?

Kiba la miró sonriendo

-Parece que vivimos en mundos iguales…mucho más de lo que pensábamos…

-¿En…verdad?

-Tal vez no fue tan mala idea que termináramos en esta situación

-T-te refieres a-

-Le diré a mi madre que cancele esto, si los dos estamos de acuerdo, no veo por qué se negaría

Ino no pudo evitar sonreír

-¿¡En serio?!

-Por supuesto

-¡Waaai! ¡Gracias!

Ino lo abrazó repentinamente, tirando el contenido del vaso en la espalda de Kiba

-¡W-WAAAA!

-¡Ah! ¡P-perdón!

Ino siguió disculpándose avergonzada, Kiba solo se reía sacudiendo los brazos.

* * *

.

* * *

Bueno, Ahí está! Creo yo no se me fue mucho lo de la personalidad que Ino tiene xDDD En fin, ahi está el siguiente, espero a los 15 y actualizo! 8DDD

Gente, se que esto es Kibahina pero, ¿hay algún KibaIno aquí? O les da igual, o les molesta, o lo que sea, solo diganme xDDD me da curiosidad OwO


	10. X

Por el amor de Kami! Soy una mala persona ;_; Al menos no tardé año y medio verdad? 8'D No me explayare aqui! Aquí está el capítulo, Disfrútenlo!

* * *

.

* * *

**Watashi no Oujisama**

**X**

Empezaba a oscurecer, las luces alrededor del castillo estaban encendidas, al igual que las que se encontraban en las fuentes. En el salón las mesas estaban arregladas dejando una gran pista de baile en el centro, en la cocina toda la comida se preparaba, casi lista para salir. Todo parecía estar listo.

-¡¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo bien?!

Kiba se desanudó la corbata por quinta vez, Hana salió del vestidor con un saco

-Ay, Kiba, ¿Y ahora que te pasa?

-¡No puedo! ¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué me pasa?!

Volvió a desanudarla bruscamente

-Ey, ey, ey, espera.

Hana se acercó y empezó a ayudarle

-Parece que estás nervioso

-¡C-claro que no!

-Entonces misteriosamente olvidaste como anudar corbatas-le dio un golpecito en el pecho-¡Listo!

Kiba suspiró y se sentó en la cama

-¡Hana, no sé qué hacer!

-¿Acerca de qué?

-¡De todo! Ino…Ino no es como pensaba…

-_¿Ino? _¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es difícil de explicar…pero ella no es como se estaba comportando antes, ella estaba actuando todo porque quería que yo la rechazara y que se cancelara el compromiso.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué quería eso?

-Ella piensa lo mismo que yo Hana… los dos queremos una vida normal, con amigos y…y parejas…

-Ajaaaa…y ahora tú… ¿Ya no quieres cancelar el compromiso?

Kiba se quedó callado, Hana se le quedó mirando

-¡Pero le dije que iba a cancelarlo! –Se cubrió el rostro- ¡Y después hablamos de tantas cosas! Jamás en mi vida me había sentido así, estaba tan cómodo hablando con ella, además es muy graciosa, ¡Todo lo contrario a como se comportaba! Aún…aún no puedo creer que me haya sentido tan diferente con ella en tan poco tiempo…mi mente se pone en blanco cuando estoy con ella, pero una vez que hablamos siento que puedo decirle cualquier cosa, es tan…extraño…yo…no sé que hacer…

Hana se le quedó mirando, después de un momento miró al frente.

-Cancela el compromiso

-¡¿Heh?!

Kiba la miró confuso

-Kiba, ¿No has pensado que quizás sólo estás emocionado por encontrar con quien "hablar" acerca de como te sientes?

-¿Eh?

-Es la primera vez que encuentras a alguien que se siente igual que tú, es obvio que te sientas cómodo hablando con ella.

-¿Tu crees…?

-Tal vez sólo tienes la emoción del momento y estás confundiendo la amistad.

-Ya veo…creo que tienes razón…

-Pero si es de otra manera…

Kiba la miró, Hana lo abrazó y le desarregló el cabello.

-¡Mi hermanito al fin se ha enamorado!

-¡H-Hana! ¡No estás ayudando!

Hana se rio y lo soltó

-Pero aun así sería mejor que cancelaras el compromiso, no dudo que después de esto sigas siendo amigo de Ino-san, y con el tiempo, quien sabe, seguramente ella llegaría a enamorarse de tiiiiiii.

-¡H-Hana!

Hana volvió a reírse y se levantó

-Es un pequeño consejo de tu hermana mayor, siendo mujer, creo que entiendo como se sentiría Ino-san si llegaras y le dijeras que por arte de magia te enamoraste de ella y que quieres casarte, quieres acercarte a ella, no espantarla, ¿cierto?

-…Tienes razón

-Bueno, iré a ayudarla a vestirse, sólo quería revisar que no te equivocaras de ropa porque andas un poco enamoradooo

-¡H-Hana!

Hana salió de la habitación riéndose, Kiba se quedó mirando el piso

-_¿Enamorado?..._

Miró a un lado y vio su reflejo en el espejo completo

-_Si es así…_-soltó una risita- _ no me molesta en lo absoluto_

~ O ~ / ~ O ~

Hana entró a la habitación después de tocar

-Ino-san, vengo a ayudarla

-¡Ah! ¡Hana-san! ¡Que alegría! ¡Hay tantas cosas bonitas que no sé que ponerme!¡tengo que verme completamente-

-Ah, Kiba me contó algunas cosas, ¿sabe?

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡¿Heh?!

Hana sonrió

-No te preocupes, no planeo decir nada

Ino suspiró

-Debí ser más cuidadosa…

-Iba a pasar en algún momento, y que mejor que fuera con mi hermano

-Supongo que sí…

-Bueno, ¿Entonces en qué estábamos?

Ino se sentó en la cama

-En realidad me da igual que vestido usar, -alzó los hombros suspirando- ya ha sido suficiente en estos días

-Oh, pero es una ocasión especial, no puede pasarla por alto

Hana se acercó al vestidor

-Veamos…

Ino la miró

-Hana-san

-¿Mmh?

-Kiba… ¿siempre ha sido así?

-_¿Kiba? ¿Sólo una conversación y ya nada de formalidades? _ ¿Así?

-Me refiero a como se comporta con el personal y todo eso a cerca de…hacer cosas como los chicos de su edad.

-Oh, bueno, al principio era un niño mimadísimo y malcriado

Ino sonrió

-¿En serio?

-Siempre iba y hacia desastres en la cocina, o jugaba con Akamaru encima de las flores recién plantadas.

Ino se rio

-Que lindo

-No lo era para el personal, además siempre que quería algo se ponía a llorar y azotaba los pies en el piso, siguió así hasta los 10.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo que cambiara su modo de comportarse?

Hana miró el techo un momento

-¡Ah! La verdad fue porque le dije en broma que si seguía comportándose así se llevarían a Akamaru a otro lugar.

Ino volvió a reírse

-¿¡En serio?!

-SI, él en serio quiere mucho a Akamaru, desde pequeño él ha sido su único amigo…bueno, hasta ahora

Ino sonrió y miró el piso

-Creo que le debo una disculpa…traté muy mal a Akamaru… -acercó sus brazos a su pecho con los puños apretados y cerrando con fuerza los ojos- ¡pero en verdaaaaad quería acariciarlo! Hinata me contaba como jugaba con él. También me dijo que Kiba no era mala persona y que se preocupaba por ella…entonces decidí ser un poco mas exagerada en la actuación, así se hartaría mas pronto de mí.

-¿Y tu qué piensas ahora de él?

-Yo…fui muy maleducada con él y ahora…-puso su dedo índice en su mejilla mientras se sonrojaba- c-creo que vio una faceta mía de la cual no muchos saben su existencia –miró a Hana- Me alegra mucho que el que la haya descubierto haya sido él.

-Ya veo…Y parece ser que los dos no quieren casarse por compromiso

-¡Creí que era la única! ¡Saber que él se sentía igual me hizo muy feliz!¡Creo que los dos seremos muy buenos amigos siempre!

-_Ouch_. Bueno, parece ser que esta noche no será tan horrible

Ino asintió

-Será la primera en mucho tiempo

-¿Y qué esperamos? –Empezó a buscar en el guardarropa- ¡Sé que hay cosas bellísimas aquí!, ¿No crees?

Ino se rio

-¡Lo sé!

~ O ~ / ~ O ~

Kiba cambió de pasillo y se detuvo

-¿?...¡! ¡O-oi!

Hinata se sobresaltó y volteó rápidamente

-¡N-no es lo que usted piensa! ¡no lo es!

Kiba se acercó a ella

-¿Y qué es lo que pienso?

-Q-que…voy con Ino-chan…

Kiba se sorprendió

-¿Ino-chan?

-¡Wa! ¡Ino-san! ¡Quise decir Ino-san!

Kiba sonrió y soltó una risita.

-¡No importa! No te preocupes, es solo que…tu voz es muy linda

Hinata se puso completamente roja y empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, Kiba se rio.

-No creí que te fueras a poner así, tu e Ino son muy amigas, ¿cierto?

-H-h-h-hai

-He hablado un poco con ella…ya no tienes que ocultar nada, sé que los 3 podremos tener una conversación juntos pronto, ¿verdad?

-¿E-eh? ¿Yo también?

-Por supuesto que sí –le revolvió el cabello- así que no te escapes cada que me ves, ¿está bien?

-¡H-hai!

-…

-…

Los dos se quedaron mirando, Kiba aún tenía su mano en la cabeza de Hinata, la bajó suavemente a su mejilla.

-Que curioso…

-¿E-eh?

Kiba ladeó un poco su cabeza y pasó su dedo pulgar por la mejilla de Hinata

-Nunca había visto unos ojos como los tuyos…-sonrió- me gustan mucho

Hinata se sobresaltó ruborizada

-wawawawawawa ¡Iré a mi habitación!

Corrió por el pasillo, Kiba se quedó mirando en esa dirección, después de un momento se rio.

-Sinceramente…Hinata, es tu culpa por ser tan linda…

* * *

.

* * *

Aquí está! Volviendo a lo de antes, 15 visitantes y sigo ^o^


End file.
